You're Welcome
by JustCallMeANGEL
Summary: Run... I need to run. I have to keep on going. I need to see him.


Author's Note: Hey there guys! It's me again, JustCallMeANGEL. (Huge audience clapping on the background)

Aww… that's so sweet thank you sooooo much. Mwah…Mwah. Well anyways, I know that I still haven't finished my other story Lemonade Eater (Actually I haven't updated it in a long long long time) but I just can't get this idea out of my mind! It's driving me crazy, well not like I'm not already crazy but you get the point. This is actually my first time to write a one shot and a tragedy themed one no less but I decided that I should give it a try and see how it goes. I hope you guys like it enough to give me a review (Please I need a review; it's the most important thing to me next to oxygen and chocolates!) Well that's enough chit chat from me today, you might be already itching to read this *fingers crossed*

Without further adieu, I give you _You're Welcome_

* * *

_My heart stops_

_The world freezes_

_My eyes drop_

_My life ceases…._

* * *

I ran.

I ran as fast as my feet would let me. I can hear my heart drum in my ears as my feet pounded through the cobbled streets. Rain pours down hard on me, my ragged breath visible in the cold night. My body felt numb and worn out, like I could pass out any second. I was tempted to stop, to give in to my tired state but I fought that urge and kept running. I have to. Need to, keep running. I chanted it in my head over and over as if to encourage me to keep on going.

_Run…_

_I need to run_

_I have to keep on going_

_I need to see __**him**_

I ran faster, my breath heavier and shallower as I picked up my pace. The rain began pouring down harder, I noticed. And my feet began to throb in pain as well, but I didn't care. Everything else happening around me was drowned out with the rain and pushed back behind my mind, all meaningless. My mind was frantic, my heart gripped with fear. Tears began flowing down my eyes but I didn't mind wiping them away, because I was certain they would just return later on.

_Please hold on a little longer. _I begged, becoming very desperate. "Soul…"

After running in the rain for God knows how long, I skidded to a halt, panting heavily. I finally reached my destination. The hospital.

Wasting no time, I immediately went my way through the entrance and questioned the nurse on the front desk. "What room is Soul Evans staying at?!" I asked her desperately. I might have caught her off guard, but I don't blame. A strange blonde haired, green eyed school girl soaked in the rain just popped out of nowhere and asked her a question all of a sudden, who wouldn't react to that?

Regaining her thoughts, the nurse quickly scanned her records. "He's in Room 206 D, you- huh? Hey!" I didn't let her finish as I rushed to his room. Each step I take towards him painstakingly heavy.

"SOUL!" I shouted while slamming the door to his room open. I stumbled back, pressed on the wall behind me. I slowly fell to my feet as I grudgingly took in what I saw, a part of me refusing to believe this is real. In front of me Soul, my partner, is lying in bed unconscious and unmoving. Various machines and wires are connected to him, trying hard to keep him alive. His skin was deathly pale with eyes shut tight and an oxygen mask over his face. He looks so weak and tired I couldn't believe he was the same energetic and lively partner of mine. The only reminder I have that he was still alive is the continuous and slow movement of his chest, breathing.

Slowly, I crawled beside him, taking his large hands into my smaller ones. The sight of him like this, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. I let my tears fall down once again, only this time the pain was unimaginable unlike earlier. There was no comparison to be made with what I felt now. With each passing second my quiet sobs became louder and louder until I let everything out. I screamed, cried, pleaded, and begged. I held his hand so hard I thought they were going to pop out. I didn't want to let go. I felt that if I did, I was going to lose him. That's why I cried and held on like my life depended on it, though it seems like it to me but to be more specific, his life depended on it. I whispered his name over and over again while apologizing to him as well.

"Soul. Soul. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've come with you. If I did, then maybe we stood a chance fighting the Kishin who attacked you. Maybe you wouldn't end up here." I lowered my head to his hands, tears spilling in his bed.

"If only I did…" I cried again, repeating my apologies to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"What are you apologizing for Maka?"

My eyes suddenly widened as recognition dawned on me. I quickly snapped my head up, only to see Soul awake. His eyes half lidded as he was still feeling groggy. His voice was soft and hoarse due to the lack of use but he can still be heard. Happy that he was finally awake, I automatically hugged him, crushing him in my arms.

"Soul oh my gosh you're awake! I'm so happy. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I really feel guilty and I-" But before I could continue, my partner cut me off.

"Whoa! Easy there. Slow down Maka I can barely understand you." Soul said as he patted my back. I released him from my hug and moved away. I wiped my tears first before looking at him, emerald orbs boring into ruby gems.

"Sorry." I sniffled. "It's just that I'm happy. So, so happy." Tears drizzled down again but this time they were of joy. "Yeah, sorry if I made you worry." Soul scratched his head albeit lazily because he was still recovering. I shook my head in response.

"No I'm the one who should apologize. If only-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" You shouldn't apologize, you know? You have no reason to."

"But-"

"Maka, seriously? Stop blaming yourself for everything. You do this every single time something happens." I lowered my head, a shadow casted from my bangs. "Yeah, but I can't help but feel guilty…" I trailed off. Soul sighed.

"Maka, stop trying to carry all those burdens by yourself. That's what I'm here for you know?" I looked at him again, showing his famous shark-like grin at me. I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better.

"I'll try…"

"Good girl."

We stayed like that in a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence in silence. It didn't take a while for me to feel my eyelids droop a little, sleep slowly taking over me.

"You should rest Maka." Soul told me. "What about you, Soul?" I asked him.

"I'll sleep with you if you want." Soul suggested. It seemed like a pretty good idea so I took a stool beside Soul's bed and sat beside him still. I lowered my head in my folded arms, holding his hand.

"Good night Soul."

"Night Maka."

"See you tomorrow." Soul hesitated a little, but answered none the less although quite unsurely.

"See you too…" Before sleep took me over completely, I heard Soul whisper something barely audible. "Thanks for everything."

After that I let his presence beside me lull me to sleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. In front of me under the rain was a grave, _**his**_ grave. Engraved on the cold slab of stone, I see _**his**_ name.

_**Soul 'Eater' Evans**_

I laughed darkly at myself for reminiscing the last moment I spent with him two months ago at the hospital, before he died…

Yeah, it seems like a cruel twist of faith. I thought so myself. I thought back then that everything was going to be okay. Soul looked like he was fine already, so I thought that everything will be back to normal again.

But I was so wrong.

* * *

The next day I woke up, Soul's hand fell limp beside me, cold and pale. I wondered about it for a moment but then I saw it. His heart monitor was flat.

I checked for his pulse, any sign that he was alive, but there was none. Frantic, I immediately called the nurses and all of them quickly flooded the room. They checked, looking for signs of life but to no avail. I dropped to the ground, holding myself and shaking uncontrollably. I was confused. I didn't understand what was going on. Only yesterday he was still living and breathing. But now, he was _dead._ I shook my head in complete and utter denial. _How could he be dead? It didn't make any sense!_

But then I remembered something he told me before I fell asleep.

"_**Thanks for everything."**_

Realization hit me. Hard. _Did he just say goodbye? Did he know he was dying? _I couldn't believe it. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he tell me? _Why…_

"WHY?!" I screamed all of a sudden, surprising the nurses in the room. I ran to him. I tried to. But the nurses held me back, trying to calm me down but it didn't do anything. My mind was too messed up to think straightly at this point. I tried to fight them, pushing their hands away from me while I called out his name, crying loudly.

"Soul? Soul? SOUL!"

* * *

I shuddered at the memory that's still fresh in my mind, feeling tears coming out but I fought them back. I promised that I wasn't going to feel guilty anymore. I promised to _**him**_ that I wouldn't blame myself for everything. I wanted to keep that promise especially because it was the last one I made with him.

After that day I vowed to myself that I would be strong, for everyone. But I won't carry all the burdens myself anymore. I will share them with my friends and in return they will share theirs with me. I'm still sad about what happened to Soul but I can't help but feel happy. Happy because Soul chose to spend his remaining time with me. Happy that he tried to be strong and comfort me after all that has happened to him. I'm lucky that he was my partner and that he stayed with me until the very end. I will never replace him with anything or anyone. How could I?

He was my partner, my friend, my protector, but most of all…

He was Soul. _My_ Soul.

By this time the rain has already stopped. Looking one last time at the grave, I bowed my head down and offered him one last smile before I go.

"_**Thanks for everything."**_

"You're welcome."

* * *

_My heart beats_

_The world moves ahead_

_My eyes lifts_

_My life starts again…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Yehey! I finished it. (Does crazy happy dance) So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you feel about it but go easy on me, kay? Oh and I would also like you guys to read and review my other story Lemonade Eater PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE. It would mean the whole world to me. And if you like, you could also vote on my poll in my profile if you would like to add romance to my story.

So read, review and vote okay? If you don't I will send my scary teddy and I will let him tickle you to death in your sleep. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't test me because I can and I will. DO NOT JUDGE FORCES THAT IS NOT COMPLETELY FOR YOU TO YOU UNDERTSAND OR WOULD I HAVE TO REPEAT IT FOR YOUR BRAINS TO UNDERSTAND? UNDERSTAND! Well, bye bye now XD


End file.
